


You are the reason I stay alive.

by kerryleanne



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerryleanne/pseuds/kerryleanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta'd by HalfFizzbin for which I thank you :)</p></blockquote>





	You are the reason I stay alive.

Hatter stood and circled the flames between them, watching them lick up into the sky.

  
“You don’t get it, do you; you won’t even get close to the casino without raising alarm bells.”

  
Practically jumping to her feet, Alice stares Hatter down, anger rising within her. “I have to at least try! It is my fault Jack is here. If I had just accepted the ring in the first place he would not have left mine and he would have never been taken by the white rabbit. He is innocent and I am not leaving until I have rescued him from the Queen!”

  
The fact that Alice even stomped her foot to punctuate the fact she was not going anywhere almost made Hatter smirk, but then a thought dawned on him. He made his way back to the other side of the fire as he pointed at her. “What’s to say he didn’t lead you here, that you are not the innocent one who is in fact in need of saving?

  
Frustration easing slightly, Alice sat back down and smiled coyly. “There was a time when I believed that, but you forget that, as everyone loves to remind me, I am Alice of Legend. Besides which, I’ve already been saved”

  
“How do you figure that?” Hatter questioned, confusion plastered over his face

  
“It was you Hatter; you saved me. I don’t mean just physically either, because yes, you have literally saved my life many times since I arrived here—but that’s not all. Just having you here with me makes me feel safe. You, Hatter, you are the reason I am able to stay alive.

 

Unsure what to say in response, Hatter simply gave her a curt smile and slight bow. “Well then, Alice of Legend you’re welcome.” Then turning away, he added under his breath: “And that is the reason I’m not going to be losing you again.”

  
“What was that?” Alice cocked her head inquisitively, sure she had heard him say something

  
Inwardly cursing himself for not waiting until he was out of earshot, he glanced back over his shoulder towards where Alice was perched next to the flames and let out a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. “Oh nothing…. it’s late, you should get some rest.” He began to stalk off towards the trees before adding, “We will continue arguing about this in the morning. Good night Alice”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by HalfFizzbin for which I thank you :)


End file.
